Anubis's reign
by dragora-kun
Summary: Wonder what might have happened if anubis had lived? well wonder no more!  Violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Here we are first one of my Anubis saga. Please enjoy reading. I OWN NOTHING. I just remember watching the movie and was like… what if they failed? Expect more!

Domino city, a one large bustling city now lay in ruins. Sky scrapers had been torn down by dragons, people had been eaten and destroyed by demons and the city was silent. People had fled to the countryside or even other countries but it seemed the devastation was spreading. The once harmless childrens card game came to life, a card at a time.

Anubis ruled and after the tragic capture of the pharaoh and yugi there seemed no hope left. Dead was beginning to cling to the world and there seemed to be no hope.

In the subways military and remaining civilians lived and thrived. Desperately clinging to survival, but things were beginning to quickly break apart. Those that could survive thought of themselves and nothing else, those that were cruel in card games didn't change and it was rumoured some had even managed to control there own monsters. It was looking grim and Anubis's shadow hung heavy over the city, he stayed in a castle that had been built on top of an old sky scraper high above the city, it made the people feel like they were being watched no matter where they hid.

The interior was decorated with Egyptian symbols but was almost like an old castle from a book, red carpet covered the floor, but apart from that nothing glamorous. There in a room was some sort of throne, skulls made up the entire throne and it almost glowed with red, blood looked as if they were spilling out of the throne itself drenching the floor but the red blended it.

"Release me!" cried an enraged husky toned voice. A large soldier walked in, thick black and gold armour and a large sword and shield held in one hand. A helmet covered his eyes and long red trailed behind his head. Bakura struggled to no avail at the soldiers grip on his waist, he'd been hanging there for about 30 minutes as the soldier had brought him to this weird place, Bakura frowned and glared looking around the room. Bruises covered his body and he had a few cuts on his arms. His clothes had been torn and he had holes in his trousers, Ryou was unconscious while he was in control, it was easier to force him to sleep it meant there was less arguments and Ryou knew nothing when he awoke.

Bakura's face met the floor as he was thrown down and he growled glaring at the soldier, but the soldier left without a second thought. Bakura scanned the room rubbing his forehead, his hosts body was getting beaten up today with all this running and falling and throwing, he wondered if the body could take it. He stood slowly as his legs shook from pain, he hadn't eaten and was exhausted, well his host was anyway at the moment Ryou could feel no pain but later he'd feel it for sure.

Bakura looked around looking for an exit of some sort but nothing not even a window, an odd sight made him freeze though it was a sarcophagus. It was stood by the throne and it had the face of a pharaoh on the front, so it was meant for the resting place of a pharaoh. Bakura gasped and he touched the front of the Egyptian coffin, embedded in the front was the millennium puzzle! It was fully complete and was in a hole in the front, it was an pharaohs coffin so… maybe. Bakura suddenly hit the sarcophagus "pharaoh? Pharoah can you hear me?" he shouted, he grabbed onto the puzzle and attempted at a pull only to let go and fall back in pain, he looked down to his hands, they were burnt with black magic, this was bad.

The sarcophagus started to shake a little and he was sure he heard something, but it was too muffled to hear properly.

"well it seems you waste no time in snooping" A booming voice chuckled coldly making Bakura jump and scramble to his feet standing tall in defiance though his legs felt like jelly at the sight, he recognised him, that feeling that dreadful feeling and look. The god even he feared.

"Anubis the Egyptian god of the dead…" he murmured, a shiver was see able making Anubis grin, he was tall with blonde slicked back hair and he wore old Egyptian sorcerer clothes that really brought back memories. He cape followed but didn't see to touch the floor, it looked like pure black fire clinging to Anubis like the darkness, Bakura considered himself part of the darkness but Anubis was on a whole different level to him, the blue pyramid that pointed to the sky was hanging around his neck, the pure opposite of the millennium puzzle.

"so you are the reason for all of this madness!" Bakura cried out glaring. Anubis grinned and looked down to the thief

"I see no reason for you to be so angry, was this not your goal as well? The great thief failure Bakura" he said chuckling to himself. Bakura glared defiantly at him and he clenched his fist

"My goal was to gather the millennium items and bring forth the ultimate darkness Zorc, so we might rule this pathetic world and bring the past and the present together to bring the ultimate revenge… but this is not what I want you are no ruler Anubis you should be back underground where you belong!" he shouted. Anubis had hit a nerve at calling him a failure and Anubis knew it.

"Your name proceeds you, though the pharaoh is deep within history the world knows nothing of you, but I do. You have sent many souls to the shadow realm and I thank you for it, some were very powerful while others were weak and puny, I worry that you've lost your touch, you seem to have become soft to this world" Anubis said smirking.

Bakura glared and looked to the millennium puzzle, then Anubis "I have simply been too busy avoiding your monsters!" he crossed his arms trying to show confidence but it was obvious he wasn't sure how to get out of this one. Anubis decided to carry on winding him up, for it was easy if he picked the right topic.

"It's a shame not everyone knows of the tomb thief Bakura and his biggest failures" he said grinning "The pharaoh and his works are in books, him and his amazing leadership-"

"Shut your mouth!" snapped Bakura, his fist was shaking as he tried his best not to allow it to get to him. "That man has no good reason to be in books… he is nothing but a murderer"

Anubis laughed and pointed to the sarcophagus "You want payback? He is inside there, experiencing what I had to, his host is gone I have him somewhere else but I have a surprise just for you" he said smirking, he suddenly grabbed Bakura's shirt and ripped it open.

Bakura gasped and backed away falling back on his ass and he gritted his teeth, the ring was embedded in his chest to make sure Ryou wouldn't remove it but when fingers clasped around it Bakura realised too late what was happening. Pain wrecked his body as Anubis slowly pulled the spike free bringing up his skin, he fell forward to his knees and his body was shaking against his will.

"no stop!" he cried but it was too late, the world was going black as slowly the spikes slid from his chest, blood seeped down his torso on the floor and the darkness was seeping into his head. Bakura was losing grip on Ryou and he noticed Ryou was waking up! Ryou was screaming inside of him, in agony and he thought to the other 'I apologize… but you are in for agony' then he disappeared and Ryou collapsed to the floor, blood pooling over the floor from the holes in his chest. He shook and layed asleep taken over by darkness.

You enjoy? If so please comment and tell me ^_^ thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

'ugh… Ryou?...Ryou are you ok? Ryou?' He looked around realising he was back in his room, the empty black room. No sounds returned him, which wasn't odd, Ryou usually ignored him, depending on where he was and what he was doing. He ran for his door, the door that lead to a corridor which connected to Ryou, he threw open the door and froze mid step. He stared, though not as surprised as you would expect, the corridor and the door leading to Ryou was gone, it was just black, empty darkness. He closed his door and stumbled back sitting down in the middle of his floor. He felt strangely unhappy, almost sad or was he worried? If Ryou wasn't with him anymore, did that mean…Anubis had killed him?

Bakura hadn't felt quiet like this, well not in a very very long time. Not since he was a child, he brought his knee's up and hugged them. 'Don't tell me I cared for my host' he thought to himself burying his head into his knees. His thought echoed around his room a few times, he'd forgotten what it was like, to be all alone. It had been nicer having someone there, even if he was a complete jackass to him. He sighed to himself and began to accept he was once again nothing but a trapped spirit.

Bakura closed his eyes then suddenly tensed 'Those…words', words were whispering through his room, words he recognised, the voice was growing louder and louder, the words were Egyptian, but not only that they were a spell! Bakura's eyes were wide as light engulfed the room blinding him.

He took a sharp painful breath and when he opened his eyes there was pure black, he went to reach forward but he met a wall inches from his face, he then noticed he was against a wall as well, reaching out to both sides of himself. It didn't take long for him to realize he was in a box stood upright. The place stunk, however by the feel of the inside it wasn't old, it was smooth and polished as if it was meant to last a long time. At first Bakura just stood there, trying to get his head around what was going on. Breathing was painful, and he couldn't see anything, there wasn't a scrap of light, not anything.

Time passed, but he couldn't tell how much time; it felt like it had been hours, when only minutes had passed, it was maddening! He growled and tried to push the front of him, it just wouldn't budge! 'what the hell is going on?' he wondered to himself leaning back, his legs were beginning to ache, he hadn't had his own body in a very long time. He had forgotten how it felt, until now that is. "HEY can anybody hear me?" he shouted, a few moments past and as expected no reply. He blinked as he realised something, he'd been so confused he'd completely forgotten what he had seen when he walked in 'the sarcophagus', he was getting it, he was in one just like the pharoah however he had no idea why or how.

Second after second passed and whether Bakura closed or opened his eyes it made no difference, he was already feeling trapped. How long would he be trapped? Standing there he had no choice but to think and remember. Painful thoughts lingered, there was something about this place, it wasn't any normal sarcophagus, it was doing something to his head and he could feel it.

He remembered being shouted at to hide by his adoptive father, he remembered screaming in terror at the sight of his dead father and trying to get away by running outside, only to see everyone else getting ripped apart the same way. Bakura growled and shook his head, 'It was all Pharoh's doing…', he had planned revenge for thousands of years, never forgetting. After a while he closed his eyes and slept, he hadn't needed to sleep before, it felt odd. He couldn't control what he saw while he dreamed.

The dream was a time before the massacre, when Bakura was growing up, he was still young and there was a boat, full of food, he was extremely skinny back then, food was a rare and much cherished thing when he was growing up and he rarely got any. It was survival of the fittest and to keep himself alive he had to steal. He ran across the dessert plain hiding behind some barrels as guards walked past, the smell of fresh fish making his mouth water and he delve into a basket next to him grabbing a fish, nothing more. He began to sneak away when he backed up into a cage full of birds upsetting them and making them cry and sqwuak gaining everyone's attention. Running for his life Bakura ran for the closest alley and hit a dead end, turning to his attackers he cowered and whined.

Bakura jumped awake banging his head, the sarcophagus shook and Bakura rubbed his head painfully "damn…" he muttered. It didn't seem to matter whether he was awake or asleep, he just couldn't escape him. Bakura could deal with solitude well enough however he began to feel uncomfortable, something wasn't right. He started to hear a whispering noise of what he thought were screams… he looked around franticly but he still couldn't see or feel anything, he was in a box nothing could be there. However the screaming continued to get louder; Bakura looked around even more franticly starting to push against the front again, still the screaming got louder and pretty soon he recognized it, the scream of his people. It just went on and on never stopping never ending! Bakura covered his ear as he head pounded with the screams "no…stop!" he shouted shaking his head, it was just continuing over and over, images flashing through his head of the disgusting carnage that had occurred. Children only a little older then him hacked apart, thrown off buildings, men missing limbs and crawling across the ground desperate to survive. His whole body shook the sarcophagus desperately to escape, he screamed holding his head "stop!" he cried

"Bakura!" Bakura shook his head as another voice hit his head, it sounded like his father "no!...no!" he shouted. "Bakura! Bakura!" two thumps were heard but Bakura continued to cover his ears shaking his head "no… no, no!" Light hit him like a tons of bricks making him cover his eyes, his eyes were unadjusted as a shadow stood between the light and him "father?" he asked whispering 'Am I …dead?' "BAKURA!" the final shout made him jump, that was the sound of a teenager not an older man!

Moving his arm Bakura was managing to see through the daylight, he hadn't realised the box had even been opened "R…Ryou?" he sounded weak, weaker then Ryou had ever heard before; it shocked him slightly. He held out his hand to the stranger before him, stranger because Bakura looked like his true self, he was dark skinned and the clothes he was wearing included a red battered top with a long ripped coat and blue shorts. A scar etched from his right eye and he clambered out of the box panting heavily, the screaming was fading away and he was gaining his sense back. He was on his hands and knees and taking deep hungry breaths, there wasn't much oxygen in those boxes but enough to keep him alive. "R…Ryou wh..what the hell are you doing here? I…I th..thought" he couldn't keep his sentences together, he couldn't believe how much oxygen affected him; sweat was running down his face and when he looked up just behind Bakura he could see something, it looked like… purple and black hair! He leapt up his leg wobbly like jelly and he pushed Bakura aside grabbing the jacket of the boy behind Bakura "pharaoh I'm going to tear you apart!" His hand was clenched tightly onto the boys jacket collar and his other hand was inches from throttling him until he saw the fear in those eyes, Ryou shouted grabbing onto Bakura's arm shaking "wait! No! stop!" he cried, Bakura shook his head, "this…isn't him" he murmured letting Yugi go. Yugi stumbled back, shaking and staring up at the stranger that he didn't recognise as Bakura at all.

Ryou let go of Bakura hastily looked over at Yugi, who Bakura was staring at frowning. He looked down at his hands, he was silent but his eyes read surprise. He was himself, just like before so long ago. "Ryou where did you come from?" Bakura was speaking more steadily now and his shaking had seemingly stopped. Ryou watched Bakura carefully before looking at Yugi "when I woke up we were trapped in this cell place, Yugi was here before we were and he ripped his jacket to make a bandage for me" he said pointing to his chest matter of factly. "We sat around for a while wondering what happened to you guys then we got help" he said smiling pointing to Yugi. Bakura raised an eyebrow before Yugi moved to the side to reveal a life sized Kuriboh trying to hide behind him. "Where did he get that?" he asked staring at Kuriboh. Ryou just shrugged "it broke in through the door so I won't argue, it likes Yugi though" he said smiling "It could help us!"

Bakura clicked his neck and frowned glaring at Ryou, Ryou's smile dropped suddenly staring at him just like when they were apart of each "well that's just great, we can suffocate Anubis with the puffball! What the hell are we supposed to do with that?" he snapped sarcastically. Yugi, who had been frightened, tried to make himself stand straight as if to show he wasn't afraid and stand up for Kuriboh "he helped us before he could help us again!" he said but his voice got quieter as Bakura got closer. "This isn't a card game anymore things are serious. These monsters don't listen to your command just because you're the one who played them." He said sighing heavily "Look we are leaving now. Before Anubis realises we're free, unless you want to die" he said speeding over to the window looking outside it "gah no good" looking down showed a real cascade to there doom; They were on top of a skyscraper after all.

Looking around Bakura's mind wandered to something else, reaching to his chest he felt his bare chest as the shirt was opened slightly and frowned looking around a little franticly. "My necklace where is it?" he snapped at Ryou glaring. Ryou jumped slightly looking back and forth before running over to the sarcophagus and pushing it shut pointing at the item embedded into it. The sarcophagus closed with a heavy slam and Bakura took hold of his item. Bakura gasped as just like when he'd tried to touch pharaoh's item. Dark magic seeped onto his skin effectively burning him and making him let go. Bakura hissed in pain and glared at his hand that had a large purple burn mark going up it, he gritted his teeth and grabbed It again closing his eyes he pulled again, the burning sensation got worse and the pain was becoming unbearable. His eyes closed he pulled harder. Ryou watched Bakura, the pain looked plain awful, sickening. Bakura took a deep breath moved over to Bakura grabbing the necklace as well and pulling as well. The pain was nearly unbearable and he had to make his lip bleed to stop himself crying. As they both continuously pulled the magic seemed to short out and the necklace was released, Ryou let go and fell back on his ass holding his burning hand in agony, taking deep laboured breaths. Bakura had handled it far better, he looked at his burned hand and then Ryou, the shock was clear, he'd never expected Ryou to help him, not after everything. He silently stared at Ryou and began to feel the tiniest bit guilty, he'd been nothing but cruel to the teen but then he shook it off, no need to suddenly go soft. He slipped the cord around his neck and ripped the bottom of his shorts wrapping a thin bit of linen around his hand, there wasn't a lot so it only just covered below the thumb, "unless you want that to get infected find something to wrap it in" he said looking at Ryou, tears were close to coming from the teens eyes but Ryou nodded still and ripped his blue shirt at the bottom. Bakura felt comfortable with the necklace back in his possession but now Anubis had taken over he needed to find the other items, he moved towards the sarcophagus and looked over the pyramid embedded there. For a moment he was silent, the mere thought that the pharaoh in flesh and blood was on the other side, made him shake with rage and grin some cruel. He looked at Yugi and frowned again "Then get him out yourself" he said pointing to the puzzle, figuring he didn't need to say much more Yugi took a deep breath and with bravery he grabbed the puzzle, it didn't take long before Yugi was shouting in pain not unlike what had happened to Bakura, the dark magic burning into the young boys hand and arm, but eventually the pyramid came free and on its release the magic disappeared. A purple burn was all that remained and Yugi was whimpering like a baby, not like Bakura cared.

The sarcophagus slowly began to open but was slammed shut by Bakura's hand, a grin on his face as he looked at Yugi and began advancing "I believe that belongs to me" he said grinning wickedly, as he reached for Yugi though Ryou ran in front, his arms spread out, his legs were trembling as he stared into those cruel eyes. "Ryou move." The other didn't move but didn't speak either, the fear obvious, yet he still did not move, Bakura raised his arm in a threat to hit and Ryou closed his eyes but still did not move. "Ryou…move now." There was a second when it looked like Ryou would lesson but then he just shook his head "I…I won't let you!"

Yugi stared in shock, looking from Ryou to Bakura, the Kuriboh hiding behind yugi in fear of the tanned muscular man. "your standing against me?" Bakura angrily snapped moving closer to Ryou. Ryou looked close to cowering but somehow held himself up standing defiantly against the other.


	3. Chapter 3

"P...please stop it," came the pathetic plea from the white haired teen, Ryou as usual had resorted to begging and Bakura just stared. He then stepped back and turned his head before he suddenly shot forward and grabbed Ryou by his shirt tossing him aside.

"You were only useful as a body, as you can see I no longer need you!" he said, that evil grin plastered on his face as he looked upon the short boy "Now… hand it over." He said reaching out to snatch it, but he retracted his arm crying out at the fuzzball that was biting him, they had damn sharp teeth!

In the small skirmish Yugi ran to get past him and to Yami, he knew he was in there; he just had to get there. Managing to weave past a flying Kuriboh that had just been tossed he started to pry the sarcophagus open again, but it was damn heavy. The lid started to come loose but Yugi felt a tug on his shirt and he was yanked back and fell back dropping the puzzle, luckily it didn't break. Bakura was grinning like a cat, a tiny trickle of blood dripping down his arm from the bite but it didn't bother him as he picked up the puzzle

"Finally, I have it."

Ryou hadn't moved much just staring, he had expected Bakura to leave however instead he glared to the Kuriboh

"Pathetic little furball," he snarled and went to stamp on the perplexed monster

"NO stop!" cried Ryou.

Bakura looked at Ryou to sneer, however his face dropped and his eyes widened as he stared, his foot stopped its stamp and instead he swung all the way round shuffling back, he wasn't shaking but something had spooked him. Ryou looked perplexed. He wasn't that scary, but he then looked at yugi who seemed to have a similar look.

"W…what?" he managed to ask starting to scare himself. Ryou glanced to his right as he saw something feathery next to him and tilting his head back he just stared.

Bakura couldn't believe what he was seeing, the girl, the wings...

"The Change of Heart…" he murmured, he knew cards had come to life but a monster like her… what was she doing clinging to Ryou! She moved past Ryou. Bakura saw her coming closer which in reaction made him go back, but he fell over Kuriboh who still hadn't moved and fell flat on his back, next thing Bakura knew the angelic demon was looming over him. She didn't walk or fly, she kind of floated but that stale smile gave him the chills. She began to glow, at first dimly but soon it got brighter and she dived onto Bakura disappearing from sight in a matter of seconds.

Bakura just lay there panting heavily, his eyes still wide from slight shock, she was gone?

Ryou shuffled to his feet, Bakura wasn't moving much "Oh god did I hurt him?" was all he could say shaking slightly. He hadn't even seen her there, where had she come from? She couldn't have been the Change of Heart…could she? He looked to Yugi who had gone back to try and pry the sarcophagus open and Ryou ran over to help. They both decided to take the opportunity they had been given, but for some reason because it had been slammed shut again it was even worse then before, they were both pretty small and weak so this was damn hard

"Maybe.. we c-could find a piece of wood or something," breathed Ryou. Yugi froze as Bakura appeared behind Ryou, his face was blank and Yugi was expecting the worse. Ryou leapt a mile and ran to be beside Yugi shaking "B…Bakura?" he questioned but without a sound Bakura grabbed what small crack there was and gritting his teeth pulled hard. His muscles easily out doing the other two, he let out a grunt as he pulled harder and slowly the lid began to pry itself open. He stumbled back panting, the puzzle was on the ground further off - wait, Bakura let go of the puzzle? He was helping the pharaoh get free?

Yugi looked to the increasingly big hole as the lid was being pried off. "Pharaoh? Pharaoh, can you hear me?"

Yami was in the same state Bakura had been in; he didn't know what was real, what he could really hear and what was in his head but after the lid completely came off and the light flooded him he opened his eyes. He was still in the same regal clothes he wore when they fought, neither of them looked different from such a long time ago.

But before Yugi could speak there was a hand in the sarcophagus pulling him out of his dazed state. It was Bakura! He took Pharaoh's hand helping him step out.

"Are you ok?"

Well Ryou and Yugi's jaw must have dropped simultaneously. Was Bakura showing he cared?

Bakura didn't even look at them he thought he was going to be sick. _'What am I doing!'_ he questioned himself as pharaoh fell to his knees gasping again very much like Bakura had been.

"I'm sorry… sorry…" Yami breathed, he was shaking violently "I'm sorry... everyone..." he murmured, tears falling from his eyes. But Bakura looked down on his enemy, he ripped a clean part of his clothes and knelt down next to him offering the cloth as a tissue of sorts.

"Here, Pharaoh, please do not cry." he said, though the expression was soft there was a eyebrow twitch of frustration. He should be kicking him down, laughing at his state but he wasn't, he couldn't.

Yami wasn't quite with it, he looked at Bakura like he was imagining him "Bakura?" he questioned, Yugi and Ryou hadn't moved from shock.

Bakura just nodded his head rather modestly and stood moving over to Ryou and taking his hand pulled some more cloth from his shirt, it was more tattered then it had started and slowly rewrapped the injured hand, but again Ryou didn't move, not sure whether it was a trick or something.

Yugi, finally getting out of his daze, ran to Yami, hugging him tightly "Pharoah. Pharaoh are you ok?" he asked trying to get him to look up.

But the Pharaoh couldn't even keep eye contact with him. "I'm sorry… sorry, Yugi, I failed… everything. It is all my fault."

Ryou had never seen Bakura look or act so caring, Bakura was doing it gently and with care but inside was raging like a rampaging bull

'_What the hell is going on! I…I can't stop myself!'_ he thought angrily, though he smiled at Ryou, a secret smile that no one had seen, no one that knew him in the last thousand years any way.

Ryou stared up at him but the eyes gave it away, they were the same. The face showed sympathy, the body movements showed care but the eyes showed anger, he had just helped his worst enemy and gave him some sort of support spoken to him by his title. But Ryou knew it couldn't be true. It was killing Bakura inside being like this. It was weak for him.

Bakura finished bandaging him up and moved to look over Yugi and Yami. "Excuse me, but we must leave, before he returns" he said, no witty comments or sarcastic remarks. He even sounded polite. Ryou couldn't believe what was happening and neither could Bakura, he felt like cutting off his own tongue for even speaking to the man in such a nice way.

Pharaoh stood deciding not to ask questions, he looked kind of broken unable to comprehend whether this was real life, or a dream. When there was no immediate reply, Bakura moved over to Pharaoh rather hastily.

'_I'll hit the idiot into moving, if I must bring him with us!'_ he thought but instead he leant down and gently grasped his hand forced him to his feet. However, nothing was harsh or violent, when Yami looked like he was going to fall before Yugi could do anything Bakura was supporting him, an angry lump in his throat however he didn't move to hurt him. Instead he stood him up properly

"Please be careful," he said pushing the pharaoh to move muttering encouraging words as they walked. Yugi and Ryou just once again stared before they realised they were being left behind and ran after them.


End file.
